Recently, computers and power supply apparatuses become essential electronic devices. During operation, the electronic components of the computer or power supply apparatus may generate energy in the form of heat. As a result, the inner space within the housing of the computer or power supply apparatus is readily warmed up.
When the printed circuit board of the computer or power supply apparatus becomes warm, the warm environment may invite cockroaches to build nests on or around the computer or power supply apparatus because the warm environment favors the growth of the cockroaches. Usually, the droppings or carcasses of the cockroaches may result in a continuity failure or damage of the printed circuit board. Moreover, if the cockroaches come into contact with the high-voltage wiring region at the primary side of the printed circuit board, the whole computer or power supply apparatus may be short-circuited or have a breakdown. Therefore, undesirable system failure or data damage occurs, which needs additional maintenance cost.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a circuit protecting structure of an electronic device to prevent foreign matters from entering a specific region of the printed circuit board.